


He's awake

by TheShipDen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AI bill, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Android Bill, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Dipper is adorably attached, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Bill Cipher, bill is dipper's AI, humanoid bill cipher, leave me to my shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “Throughout this form are lots of tiny sensors, they picked up on your temperature and adapted to your internal homeostasis, syncing to your preferences by data collection.” Bill broke into his thoughts, happily informing- and god was it even more charming to see such a pleased face instead of imagining it like he used to.Dipper grinned, bright and thrilled. He brought his hand up and just let it rest on the robot’s cheek, thumb caressing Bill’s face as he admired and appreciated the expression and the feel of it. He even leaned into the human’s touch! That had Dipper blushing, heart beat picking up in pure joy and anticipation, the reaction was far more then he’s ever experienced and better then he had hoped.





	He's awake

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and I'm taking a math exam that's literally gonna take the entire day,,,no breaks,,,only math,,,god strike me dead
> 
> this was a bit rushed out since I'm so tired and losing motivation for any other activities, plus I have to finish up 5-6 other projects that were jUST ASSIGNED AND ARE DUE IN A FEW DAYS
> 
>  
> 
> I need billdip n gay shit to cure me

There was a small ding, a distant beeping that pestered the sleeping human and showed no signs of stopping. He huffed, turning over and grumbling as his eyes landed on the same boring old sight he’s grown heavily accustomed to over the years. The same dull greys that usually greeted him in every activity, it wasn’t like he had such diversity trapped in a pod in the vastness of space.

“I’m awake,” grumbled the human and when the sound continued he sat up, scowling, “I’m up! I’m up!”

Finally, the noise stopped. The brunette sighed, long and heavy as he pushed himself up and threw the blanket he’d swaddled himself into haphazardly onto the bed. The more he thought about his situation, the more awake his brain became. Dipper was really sick of the same old routine, he felt like if he changed one simple thing- just a tiny, minor detail- then his sanity would be spared. 

“Bill,” Dipper raised his voice and waited. Sure enough, within moments of his announcement, the AI flickered itself back on. The small blue-yellow highlight that seemed to flow around the entire pod came to life which signaled that he was listening. “Change the morning alarm to song 4 on your playlist.”

There was a few minutes of silence, before Bill’s voice spoke, glitchy from years of misuse and damage. “Request denied; programming called for unattainable.” The AI always repeated things like that in his coding in such a monotone manner, it was different then when he held conversation or debated, it was solely robotic. 

“Overrule,” Dipper responded within beat. Far too used to the same old reply, “Access code Cipher Wheel, permission received by A-X-O-L-O-T-L, request restated; Change morning alarm to song 4 on your documented playlist.”

More heavy silence followed, he could tell his AI was under going the procession of his words and reworking his many systems and programmings. Bill was his assigned robot, and when Dipper had awoken, it seemed as if his pod had been attacked- or, he thought so. The information was strictly forbade, no matter how many access codes he used, no matter the permission given, it was hopeless. The AI informed him of many errors and damaged systems, places, the parts that needed to be replaced or monitored-

“Access code; Cipher Wheel, accepted. Request, accepted. Your alarm has been changed,” The tone sounded so void, so dead. He really didn’t like it, but he wasn’t completely sure how to change it. Bill wasn’t allowed to say certain things and without his body, there was no changing or fixing anything. 

Though he was alone, lost to the vacuum of time and space, he had his AI. Even when it could be completely useless and vague, it kept him company. Bill helped him stay sane and safe, healthy and as informative as he could be. Dipper was trying to fix him- really he was! He wanted to see the robotic body the AI had been referencing before. Bill claimed to be self-regenerating but with systems shut down or too damaged to restart, he couldn’t fix the metal husk of a form. 

The systems and programmings were so complex, so complicated and tedious, Dipper tried to figure out what to do but always ended up more stumped and frustrated. Once, he went in blindly and nearly shut Bill off for an entire week- quite the lone, hellish week it was. He was never going that long without Bill ever again. And he swore to never make that mistake ever again. 

“Pinetree, you seem quieter then usual today.” The machine piped in, voice going from dead to somewhat amused as he bypassed his traditional coding. It brought a smile to the human’s face. As attentive as ever, it was nice to be cared for and pampered but Dipper craved touch- touch that his robot couldn’t provide, well not yet anyways. But it was starting to get him down. Sure, it was strictly 1’s and 0’s forcing Bill to care about him and take such an interest in him, but it was nice all the same.

“I’m just thinking.” The brunette chimed, closing his eyes as he stood and stretched, popping his back before sighing in content. “Bill, what’s your condition on sectionX;Quad 24, area 217-B?” 

Again, a long pause, Dipper all to knowing of how the machine worked to find it anything but normal. Bill was working as fast as he could with all his damaged wires and corrupted files. “Poor.” Came the somewhat smug coo.

Unlocking the AI’s personality was fun, hard to manage but he wasn’t upset about what he’d received. Bill was snarky, crude, dare-say confident and bold, possessive, grumpy, and so many more things. The robot had so much knowledge and information stored inside that was just out of his reach, Dipper appreciated the animated and lively charisma that poured out of the worn metal. 

“Percentage of improvement?” The human countered, a soft grin blossoming at the prospect of skirting the normal and boring routine assigned. 

“Currrreeeeetnt assessment; 21%, fu-f-fu-uture assessment; 3-……..34/fff-…f-56%.” Bill attempted to slip past the deadpanned habit he had been made for, only to glitch out and completely butcher his own words. The hacking and overriding Dipper was doing made some of his files go berserk, his worn and chipped motherboard having trouble fully putting the newly found freedom into play. But Bill tried. 

As horrible as it sounded, the brunette was used to the rather harsh glitch. It was incredibly bad when he first awoke- so much so that he almost couldn’t understand a simple word Bill was trying to say. But over time it grew less frequent and Dipper had even managed to fix a small bit of the AI’s speech and allow the bot more room to speak and be an individual. 

“I’m gonna go in today.” The human grinned at the prospect of completely fixing his bot, of having the robotic AI he’s heard for so long but never held or properly met. Nothing face to face ever happened, there was no one but himself and Bill. At times it got frustrating and made him angrier and sadder then anything, but he refused to go into another one of those outbursts. 

“Skipping out on the formulated plans again, kid?” Bill seemed to taunt him, furthering his human’s joy as a small panel opened up, which is one of the things he hadn’t recoded into the AI. The robot seemed to learn on his own, not all things but a few certain aspects he was able to pick up on, he promised he could do so much more and quickly process nearly any and everything Dipper threw his way. And the twin was excited to see that, promising to do his best to patch up the bot as quickly as he could. 

After all, he just needed to get the blocks and mediated programs unlocked and restore the AI’s self-regenerating program. Then he’d be able to do a lot more with Bill, not be as lonely or frustrated. The bot no longer questioned on Dipper’s skippings, instead he learned the human did much better with new things then programmed routines-in fact, it seemed attempting to fix his own internal issues did the human more good then anything. 

“Fine by me, less work, less data to record.”

Dipper knew his bot was lying, but only grinned and knelt down to fiddle with the wires, screws, and chips. It took hours, mindless chatter being exchanged as Dipper worked. And Bill turned him into bed with the promise of letting him continue his work the next day.

______________________________________

This time when Dipper woke, a soft melody was easing him awake. A small smile grew on his face; The song he had asked Bill to play instead of that annoying beeping was getting just a bit louder, gently cooing at him to wake up. Bill learns. Fast. And Dipper’s always impressed, and insanely interested. From the small books he’d found lying around his pod, the contents never compared to the complex, weird, and expertly twisted computing that was Bill Cipher. 

The paragraphs described how to fix the AI, but it seemed as if the book wasn’t for Bill’s model. Dipper has been trying to use what little he could learn from the book and apply it to his own AI, like the bot, he was also always learning and adapting. Through cautious trial and error, if the curiosity of experimentation burned too bright and posed too vague an answer or guess, he never went through with it. In fear of hurting Bill.

Shifting, the human stretched himself out on his bed, alerting said robot that he had awoken. After the boy was finished yawning, the AI spoke.

“Before you throw yourself in my coding, you must eat first.” 

Dipper whined, sitting up and pouting. He never was quite sure how Bill could see him or where there was a camera- if there was one- but Bill apparently watched over everything. And had sights on Dipper at all times. It wasn’t as creepy as he knew it should be, instead, he found it to be oddly comforting. 

“Overrule,” The human started with a gentle smirk. “Access code: Fear-a-mid, Permission received by Manuel, request restated, Skip breakfast.” 

The same silence followed, Dipper really did like playing with Bill’s motherboards like this! It was like a game, a funny, amusing game he never tired of. Maybe it was because of how fond he was of his AI.

“Access code: F-Fe-Feeeeeee-Fear-a-mid, accepted. Re-R-Request; …...Denied. Wipe the grin off your face.” Bill challenged to the brunette’s surprise. That’s-….never happened before. Had Bill learned that? How had Bill learned that? He never programmed such a thing nor did he ever give any indication of such a change. “Small or big breakfast?”

“…Small.” The boy piped in softly, staring up in slight shock. His AI really was something special, his smile reappeared full force. This sure beat his stupid routine any day! 

As agreed, the bot let Dipper at his programming again. Bill never seemed to talk when he was messing with his wires, files, and chips, only if his human was feeling nervous or anxious, he wondered why. But the bot was more then compliant at conversation to alert him if anything was going wrong or if his human ever needed to know if he had messed up on a grand scale. After the first incident, they both agreed Bill had to talk more. When Dipper messed with anything there had to be some indicator of the robot being offline. 

“What’s our progression?” Said boy asked, winding his fingers carefully through the throng of endless wires and parts. His answer was met when he stopped moving his hand around. When he heard Bill speak, he resumed.

“..Fo-…Forty-two percentage and..a-and growing.” The end of his voice seemed forced out, not out of the ordinary but this always happened. Only when he was doing this. 

“Why do you sound so strained whenever I fix you?” 

“Pinetree, my functions and systems were never meant to be meddled with, for ssss-ar-sssstarters.” Bill gently purred, almost teasing in a strange metallic way. If you could call a near breathy response teasing. “A-and my sensors and motion monitors are highly sensitive. Imagine someone tickling or pinching you in your most nerve-filled areas.”

Dipper hummed, accepting the answer and pinning it away to be thought about further for later. He’s only been pinched by machinery and only ever tickled by himself on curious occasions. What? It gets lonely being trapped in an isolated pod. And the mind starts to wonder. “Well I’ll finish up soon and get your regenerating function started back up in no time, this won’t last forever.”

“Oh Sapling, trust mmmme-eeeeeee-..me, I wo-wou-wo-wo-wwww-w-...,” The AI stammered like a broken record, sentence never finishing or making any sense. Instead, all sound and noise shut off. Dipper stopped what he was doing, worry and fear trickling through his veins the longer Bill stayed quiet. .

“Bill?” His hand dropped away from the chipboard he’d been idly toying with. 

Nothing.

“Bill? Bill, hey!” The human shot out of the duvet he had his head crammed in and looked for the familiar blueish-yellow light but it was off. A deep sense of dread and loneliness banged his heart.

Not again.

“Bill! Emergency!” He yelled frantic, waiting for something, anything to happen. For the light to gloom, for the AI’s voice to calm him, any functional thing for the pod to conjure up to let him know Bill was fine- only his usual programs went offline for the time being. But that didn’t seem to be the case.

“Commandment: Oracle! Alert! Assistance: Henchmaniacs! Protocol: Weirdmaggedon!” 

Silence.

“C’mon Bill, please! What did I do!? What did I do!?” Dipper felt tears well up in his eyes, surging towards the mess of programming and coding he’d meddled with. He tried rearranging wires, attaching them to different things, fiddling with chips and boards with watery eyes- his efforts bared no fruit. 

He kept screaming code words, triggers, doing anything to gauge a reaction from his trusty AI but kept hearing nothing but his own echo in return. He kept trying for minutes, hours maybe and overtime the human heard nothing, something tore pieces of his heart out and filled his stomach with lead. Feeling defeated, mind scrambled, body drained and tired he collapsed onto the bed in a whimpering mess. 

There was no way he could survive a week or more by himself, alone, with no-one to talk to and with nothing to do. It’d drive him mad! Dipper couldn’t help the sob that came to him, racking his body and making his shoulders shake. His lungs heaved with the effort of near hyperventilation. All was quiet, eerily, wrongfully so. Bill was gone and Dipper had no idea if he was ever coming back. He’d die alone. Cold, starving and alone. And that wasn’t even the worst part! What made him feel worse was-

“Apologies.”

“BILL!??” Dipper shot up, wiping the tears away from his eyes as his sight flew to the pulsing light. It seemed to shine and completely brighten the entire room. It’s glow was far stronger then he’s ever seen, the colors brighter then ever before, effectively painting the entire pod of just Bill. 

“A few programs shut down un-expectantly as others started up simultaneously, my processors were overwhelmed and needed to shut off before it overheated or inflicted more damages. I am sorry for leaving for so long and giving you such a fright.” The voice didn’t falter unlike before, it sounded a lot smoother and held more emotion in it. It was so unbelievably strange but comforted him unlike anything else. “Are you alright?”

“I should be asking you that!” Dipper countered with a snap, standing up and looking towards the source of the light. He’s always suspected that was his AI’s main body, whether he was right or not, was anyone’s guess. 

“My state of being does not compare to your’s, your existence is far more important, are you alright?” Again with the stupid caring programs- Dipper sometimes felt annoyed with them.

“Well I won’t be okay until you answer my question! Until you do I will stress out and stay in emotion unrest! Cipher, I command you to answer my damn question for once!”

He expected for Bill to take a minute to completely compute his statement, it’s always what he did after receiving such a mouthful of information, especially with a command or request. But he didn’t. Instead, he fell right into step as if he’d never been off tune. With the way he spoke it seemed as if Bill predicted what Dipper was going to say!

“All systems are functional, and online. Damaged or frayed programs or files are being seen to, corrupted codings are being un-crypt. Level of functionality are of optiminal acceptance and regard, you’re turn. My little constellation, do you burn bright?”

Now it was Dipper’s turn to take a moment to fully understand what his robot had just said. This didn’t sound like the Bill he knew at all, it worried him but it also sounded like his AI’s never been better. As he pondered, it finally struck him. Eyes wide and jaw slightly slacked with shock, he huffed in disbelief. 

“Bill- yo-you’re….oh my god!” He felt like jumping or yelling in joy, it finally happened. “Your regenerating program came online, didn’t it? You’re fixing yourself! You’re- you’re actually improving!”

“Yes, Sapling, your fiddling and random tinkering was in the right place.” Dipper would bet that if Bill could, he’d be looking down at him with a smug but genuine smile, full of pearly white teeth and a gentle gaze. He started laughing in his mirth. 

This information made his human happy, Bill thought it might be unreasonably so but he knew how humans were. They were social creatures who thrived on touch and many different forms of intimacy. All Dipper could get before was emotional intimacy - barely. With proper reactions and soothing caresses, his human would be completely improved himself. Mood and health and all.

“When will everything be fixed? I can help with whatever you need!” His human boosted, how cute. Bill knew the brunette had no real idea what he was doing and the offer was pathetic- but adorable, nonetheless. 

“For now, all you need to do is rest. A bath is prepared for you and then it’s dinner and straight to bed with you.” The AI announced not accepting any arguments or attempts at getting out of his orders. His human’s care would always be his first priority, no matter what. And with his newfound freedom; unlocking all previously damaged or closed off files, learning more and even better, the human wouldn’t be able to skirt around him. 

He could feel past denied access to his database and mainframe being unlocked- Bill was regaining it all again. Remembering, improving, learning, collecting...

“Will I get to see you Bill?” Dipper asked, hopeful and completely intrigued. His eyes sparkled in Bill’s glow, he’s never wanted anything more in his life before now. And it’s finally within reach, right here, basically in front of him. 

Re-dowloading files...

“What do you mean, you already do see me.”

“You know what I mean.”

Bill did know, he knew possibly more then Dipper could ever understand now. It was both a mistake on his end on fixing Bill and a heavenly blessing. He even favored the kid over all else, now by choice then faulty wiring and rubbish code. It was genuine. 

“……” The AI considered all the possibilities of saying either answer. He could never betray such a devoted and innocent being. One that tried to care for him in ways he knew he couldn’t but attempted it anyway. And for that, he had Bill’s eternal gratitude. “ Yes, if you so wish it, tomorrow all my repairs will be completed.”

“Tomorrow morning, then.”

“Tomorrow morning.” Bill agreed and watched satisfied that the brunette stalked off to bathe.

Without being so damaged, he could rely on his own made energy and really think for himself. He didn’t need to resort to past-protocol or other’s guidelines. Bill could be just himself, and Dipper wouldn’t mind- no, he wanted Bill to be himself. Dipper wouldn’t hurt him either, only try and fix him if things ever sparked the wrong way. 

Yes, the AI liked his human, accepted his human and all the responsibilities that came with him. It’d be his second after all to care for, and he wanted more then anything to do it right this time. 

 

All Data recovered. All repairs made; everything 100% percent intact.

Now, to have fun.  
______________________________________

This time, when the human awoke, he almost instantly fell right back to sleep. He felt a whole lot warmer, and safer, where he was. The soft song wasn’t playing, or maybe it was and just too faint, he couldn’t really tell. Dipper felt more energized and relaxed, perfectly calm and movement just seemed like a huge mistake when he’s never been so comfortable before. 

Something nuzzled into the curly mess of hair he had, Dipper could feel whatever was around him tighten, making him feel even more secure. He buried his face into it, sighing in contentment, an inkling of an idea forming in his sleep-hazy mind. 

“Bill? Is that you?” His voice was more subdued then he expected, quieter, almost a whisper in itself. Opening his eyes, he saw rich caramel looking skin, the underside of the AI’s jaw revealing very faint bolts and metallic lines. His eyes followed the trail that seemed to disappear and reappear in random sections. 

His hands made small circles over the robot’s sides, for the most part they felt as warm and as soft as his own skin, save for some rougher patches. Glancing down, Dipper saw what looked to be letters splayed along the bot’s bared chest, maybe it’s his brand model? 

“Yes, Sapling.” Bill gently purred, smooth and completely human sounding. The regenerating program was one hell of a trick! And Bill was one hell of a robot- he wondered what could’ve dealt so much damage to him in the first place.

Sitting up, the human came to realize he had somehow laid on Bill sometime through his night. The letters A-X-O-L-O-T-L were written, maybe branded is a better word, directly over the bot. Two triangles decorated right under the bot’s right eye and breathtakingly shiny golden hair neatly countered with a smooth black side shave and captivating blue irises. 

“How’re you so warm?” Dipper squeaked, spotting robotic features in the elbows and legs of his AI. Below the elbow seemed to look like more of a prosthetic then actual human arms, and when he ran his hands lightly over them, they felt colder and more like metal then anything. Oh? Symbols and lettering lay down one of his arms, he wondered what it read.

Since the blanket was around Dipper, and he was currently sitting beside his laying bot, he had a full view of everything. The body his AI had seemed to mimic one of a toned stomach and chest, looking like the blonde had muscle then wires and iron. The rough patches of tanned skin were small tatters in the illusion, revealing the screws and lacerations of construction on the robot. Just where the v-line on the body ended, connections of bolted legs formed- they were by far the most metalistic thing on Bill. It even seemed to be another code on his body just above the hip before it was faded into the worn metal.

Huh. There’s was nothing intimate about Bill. He understood the AI took on a more male appearance but there was nothing…scientifically there to prove he was male. He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

“Throughout this form are lots of tiny sensors, they picked up on your temperature and adapted to your internal homeostasis, syncing to your preferences by data collection.” Bill broke into his thoughts, happily informing- and god was it even more charming to see such a pleased face instead of imagining it like he used to.

Dipper grinned, bright and thrilled. He brought his hand up and just let it rest on the robot’s cheek, thumb caressing Bill’s face as he admired and appreciated the expression and the feel of it. He even leaned into the human’s touch! That had Dipper blushing, heart beat picking up in pure joy and anticipation, the reaction was far more then he’s ever experienced and better then he had hoped. 

“So in other words, you’re just a giant heater.” The brunette couldn’t help but giggle, free hand brushing up to toy with the head of hair he could now touch. It felt incredibly soft and real! He absolutely loved this- this form, this day, this AI. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing. 

“That I am,” To compensate for all this new, but certainly not unexpected or unwelcome touch, Bill brought his newly repaired hands up to the human’s waist. Gently, he pressed the bead of his thumbs into the flesh of his human in a soft massage before soothing out any remaining tension with the rest of his hand, and continuing until the motions on his form slowed. The person above him too focused on the feeling then his own curiosity. “I can be anything you want.”

“That….that feels really nice Bill.” Dipper slumped a little, pushing himself into his AI’s touch as a blissful sigh made it past his lips. 

“I’m very glad you’re enjoying yourself.” As smug as Bill sounded, he was genuinely pleased to have his human so satisfied, seeing him so excited and enlightened made his circuit board spark. “Breakfast is ready whenever you are.”

“Can I- er, um…ca-can we,” The human stumbled over his words. His mind was going through too many scenarios and possibilities now that Bill was able to express, and hold, to touch, walk, interact- food was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He didn’t want to move just yet and ruin the dream. He didn’t want it to just go away.

“Can we what, little tree?” The bot cocked his head slightly to the side, eyebrow raised and lips pursed- god, just being able to see such a thing and watch Bill function so smoothly and accurately, he wasn’t sure if he could do anything other then stare. 

“Can we just stay here?” Dipper spoke again softly, whispering like it was a deathly secret meant to be kept only between the two of them. “Together?”

That made the AI pause, Bill blinked a few times but them flashed a genuine smile- a real smile! Not one he envisioned- with a polite hum. “We can stay here for however long you like, do whatever you want. I will not leave your sight unless you instruct me so.”

The brunette felt a soft squeeze to his sides, Bill’s hands drawing up his ribs and slipping themselves over his shoulders, rounding the curve of his arms before stopping at his hands. The blonde brought them forward and laid them over his collarbones, or perhaps, where they would be. If he were a human. It looked like he had those but it was just metal underneath. 

“You can do with me as you wish, if that is to only study and inspect, then you’re free to do so.”

Wow. He really had the best AI in all of space, now didn’t he? So sweet and charming and considerate. Needless to say, Dipper spent his entire morning and then some with Bill. And he really looked forward to spending more days with his AI, more mornings, afternoons, and nights.

**Author's Note:**

> yup thats it,,,thats all I can do for now,,,I'm sorry
> 
> blame the tests and exams and projects
> 
> they ruin everything lmao


End file.
